Shadow Temptress
by darkwight
Summary: Melisandre/Stannis Smut. Enjoy


Since their first encounter, the two nearly spent most of their nights together. Every evening did not consist of sex, but it mainly included Stannis sleeping and Melisandre constantly gazing into her Flames. The Red Woman had no need to sleep and only did so after lying with him. He seemed to enjoy the warmth of her skin to to comfort him as he slept so she never objected. Tonight, the Baratheon was troubled more than usual. While he sat in his armchair, a calloused hand rested on his chin, dark blue pools focused on nothing in particular.

"Something troubles you, my King." Melisandre's shoes pattered against the hard floor as she stood from her chair, walking away from the Flames to make her way towards Stannis.

"This isn't any of your concern, Melisandre. Leave me to be alone with my thoughts." He said.

"You are more tense than usual, your Grace. I understand that the recent defeat at Blackwater has caused you much strife…but you must remain strong. You are Azor Ahai reborn. This loss means nothing, the only Battle you must worry about is the one against the Great Other. The fight that will shape the Fate of the Realm."

Stannis' tone was laced with anger and frustration. "Damn R'hllor and the Great Other. I need to focus on the here and now. I will deal with that when the time comes…but now I must atone for my loss of men and ships."

"Well…" The Red Priestess sighed, as she closed the space between them, her soft hand resting on the man's shoulder. "You need not worry yourself about those things right now, Lord Stannis. Sulking about it will get you nowhere." Her voice lowered to almost a whisper. "Let me take away your pain…"

After those last words left her lips, her delicate hands tugged at the sash that kept her red robe closed. As soon as it came undone, the Stag's eyes were upon her bare flesh. With all his might he tried to ignore the stirring cock beneath his pants, but the bastard seemed to always prevail. _"How much longer will I continue to do this…Continue to break my vows? Selyse has never wronged me. Why must I continue to dishonor her? This Red Woman…will be the death of me…I can never deny her…"_

Before he knew it, the Priestess was on her knees before him, undoing his pants. Immediately her warm hand wrapped around his already hard cock causing the man's grip on the arm of the leather chair to tighten. His dark eyes remained focused on the ceiling as he felt her lips wrap around his tip. Melisandre's tongue swirled in circles over the sensitive gland while her free hand moved in between her thighs, pleasuring herself also.

"_Look at me…_Do not be shamed to feel pleasure, My Lord." The words dripped from her mouth like velvet, sultry and hypnotizing.

Stannis was beyond compelled to force his gaze from the ceiling and moving it to her scarlet irises. Her head bobbed faster taking him fully into her mouth with every dive that her slender digits took into her core. She marveled at the sound of the groans that she practically tore from him, driving the Priestess even more. Stannis Baratheon was always a serious and stern man, yet even in the cusp of pleasure he tried to keep his composure. A skill that he continuously failed at perfecting…at least in the presence of the Red Woman. This side of him was never even seen by his Wife. Whenever they made love, it was always dull and bland. There was no real passion nor lust. Their sex was done out of duty rather than want or need.

Against his will, the man's hand tugged at her red locks that were softer than silk. Even his hips betrayed him, bucking upward quickening the pace. A hiss left his hips, for he was so close and could hardly bear the pleasure anylonger. The man was stumbling, but he hadn't yet fallen. Coming to this realization, Melisandre stopped. The humble servant of R'hllor stood to her feet, and then straddled the would-be savior. A light hum tumbled from her mouth as Stannis entered her.

Slowly she began to tortuously rock her hips; her crimson eyes filled with lust. The man's hands squeezed her waist as his eyes admired her beasts. The woman's skin was flawless, not a blemish on her. The mere sight caused him to rock his hips with her, speeding up the slow pace. With each thrust he exited and re-entered her harder than before. Melisandre's head tilted backward while her hands clutched his shoulders, wanton moans bellowing from her throat. Even she was beginning to reach climax.

The Stag's thrusts became uncoordinated, quicker, and impatient as he felt the tingling sensation resonate from his scrotum and move up his shaft. "Damn you, Woman…" Another hiss passed Stannis' lips the second he felt her walls contract around his cock. For a moment his body grew stiff and his breath struggled to leave him. The Red Woman purred as she felt his seed fill her, continuing to slowly roll her hips helping them both ride out their orgasms.

After coming down from their pleasure-induced highs, both of their chests heaved from mild exhaustion. Stannis opened his mouth to speak but words failed to escape him. It was always like this afterwards; he seemed to be momentarily lost for words for a few minutes. Each time was always better than the last regardless of the length. As a retort, a sly grin tugged at the corner of Melisandre's lips. Before she spoke, a warm hand rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Is there something you wish to say, My King?"

For a moment he simply looked at her silently, a mild glimmer of anger could be seen in his eyes, yet his mouth curled into the slightest grin. "Damn you…"

**Lady Melisandre wore no crown, but every man knew that she was Stannis Baratheon's real Queen.**


End file.
